


Felices in Aeternum

by malfxy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, like cavity inducing if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy/pseuds/malfxy
Summary: Walking down the aisle was so goddamn nerve wracking that it made his heart beat like a seventh grader again.





	Felices in Aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my contribution for tyrus ship week day one, in which the prompt was crush! i hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and leave a kudos if this makes you smile (:

Walking down the aisle was so goddamn nerve wracking that it made his heart beat like a seventh grader again.

There he was, TJ Kippen, soon to be Goodman, (he couldn’t believe TJ wanted his last name!), standing there at the altar with his hands behind his back. Cyrus could see him from where he hid before he began his walk, shifting between his feet and looking about as nervous as Cyrus felt himself. The minute Cyrus began taking steps toward the other man, though, TJ’s nervousness faded like the blink of an eye, and suddenly he was teary and grinning from ear to ear. Man, Cyrus thought, he couldn’t wait a day longer to marry that boy.

After what felt like centuries, he finally made it to TJ, taking his hands in his. Cyrus gazed into the green eyes before him, youthful and bright as they were when they had only first met, and he was unsure what he wouldn’t give to just _kiss_ TJ already.

The next few minutes were a blur to Cyrus, standing there with TJ’s hands in his and a kiss burning on his mind. Vows? He swore he heard that it was time for vows. Was he first?

TJ tightened his grip on Cyrus’s hands. Was TJ first, then?

“Cyrus,” TJ let out a choked giggle, his gaze drifting between his feet and Cyrus’s brown eyes. It was almost as if no one else could hear them.

“Cyrus, I,” he laughed and shook his head, “I swear I had something written down and ready to share with you, but now that you’re standing here with me, I’m not even sure if it’s worth sharing. There’s nothing that I may have written that’s comparable to what I’m feeling right now, so,” he inhaled and exhaled deeply, “here goes. You’re nothing short of my best friend and there’s nothing that I could ever do or say to repay you for everything you’ve done for me. Whenever we met, I was kind of awful, anyone can attest to that.” Their friends and family in the pews let out scattered laughs at this. “But, I was just 14. I was insecure and unhappy and it’s not as if that’s some sort of excuse, it’s just that I wasn’t in an ideal place, but then I met you. I met you and you reminded me what it was like to smile. You showed me what it meant to let my walls down and experience a genuine relationship with someone, which is something I hadn’t ever found in a friend before you. You have shown me nothing but unconditional love and support since the first time we met, and I can only hope I’ve done the same in return. I’d be more than happy to do it until the day I die, if you’d be willing to have me. I, I just,” TJ’s voice cracked and his hands tightened even more around Cyrus’s. He raised Cyrus’s left hand and kissed his ring finger before lowering the man’s hand and allowing tears to fall from his bright green eyes. “I just love you more than I even know how to say.”

“TJ,” Cyrus could only smile at him, “now how am I supposed to follow that?”

The audience laughed, providing a moment for everyone to compose themselves again. The emotion in the room was thick, and Cyrus knew if he looked toward his loved ones, he’d soon be crying, too. Cyrus inhaled, returned his full attention to TJ, and began.

“I remember when we first met and all I would spend my time doing is writing long journal entries about how confused you made me.” TJ giggled at him, and Cyrus took the opportunity to wipe the tears from his face. “You were some popular jock who was mean to my friend; what business did you have trying to become my friend anyway?” The audience allowed themselves to giggle once again, and Cyrus and TJ joined them. “I would come home after hanging out with you and stare at my ceiling wondering ‘what am I _doing,_ ’ but then I’d remember how you smiled at me, or how you always pushed me, whether on the swing or in everyday life. You always pushed me to be the best person I could possibly be, TJ, and for that I am forever grateful. I would not be the person I am without all of the times in these past years that you’ve encouraged me to try things out of my comfort zone. You have done nothing but support my interests, passions, and ambitions, and I’m sorry, but it doesn’t seem I have anything to thank you for it with besides some really old and embarrassing diary entries, and way too much love that I have no idea what to do with. I suppose that’s why I’m standing here, though, at this altar with you. I’ve got all this love and nothing but a lifetime to spend trying to express it to you in every way I know how, and if that will in any way repay you for everything you’ve done for me, I’d be happy to keep looking for new ways to show you how grateful I am that I met someone as incredible as you.”

Cyrus was wearing a grin that burned his cheeks. How long had he been smiling? How long had he been talking? How long had his cheeks been wet? Before he knew it, there was a ring on his finger, TJ’s kiss searing on his lips, and a loud, joyous Mazel Tov. Mr. and Mr. Goodman.

Their friends in the pews stood to clap and cheer for them as they walked out, en route to the reception space. They walked the opposite way on the aisle, hand in hand, smiling and acknowledging all the friends and family who had come to spend the monumental occasion with them. Some were whooping, some even wiped their eyes, but all of them, every last one, wore a grin.

Only once they were out, loading into a car to head over to the reception, did Cyrus dare release TJ’s hand.

“Tyler Joseph Goodman?”

“Hm?”

“Did you know I still have a massive crush on you?”

TJ snorted and captured his new husband’s lips in a chaste, playful kiss.

“I never would have guessed.”


End file.
